


Home is where you hang your heart (please look after it for me)

by heckblazer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, Other, Stick is a bad person, but Matt and Elektra have a slightly less traumatic childhood, everything is okay and nobody is dead, mostly fluff i guess, slight angst if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckblazer/pseuds/heckblazer
Summary: Where Stick has a habit of dumping his protégés in Catholic orphanages but that's okay because trained soldiers stick together.--Elektra's a warrior, she takes commands from nobody but herself and Stick, she doesn't waste time looking out for innocents. But she thinks she'll make an exception for Matt.





	

She’s eleven years old and Elektra Natchios is already a master in the art of hiding. She wears characters, personalities, like most people wear clothes. One day the daughter of a powerful but distant CEO from Hong Kong, the next the third daughter in a small but loving fishing family from the Greek slums. It’s a game she understands and learns to play ‘till she knows the rules better than her own name. She’s a warrior of the caste, an assassin, but deep down somewhere behind all those masks hides a little girl who often keeps her up all night crying.

It shouldn’t have come as such a surprise to her when she finds out that stick has another proteégé, someone he obviously emphasises more with than her, he’s always telling her that she’s a soldier and soldiers are irreplaceable after all. It should’ve been even less of a surprise when he decided to dump her on the doorstep of Saint Agnes’ Orphanage one day with instructions to “wait here and stay with Matt until I need you.” before walking off without so much as a backwards glance.

So she does what he tells her to, because she may be bad at being a child but she is nothing if not a good soldier. She pulls off the poor lonely orphan act to a fault, she knows this play, she knows the entire script by heart. And when she finds Matt Murdock the glasses and cane alone are enough to tell her why Stick liked this boy so much, for he only looks about thirteen and slightly sickly, she prepares to tell him the cover story, tell him the lies she’s repeated over and over in her head ‘till their effortless and as smooth as the truth, but something makes her hesitate. She can’t do it. On sheer impulse Elektra Natchios drops her mask and for the first time in years, tells the truth. Four little words slip through the cracks, “Stick left me here.”

And Matt turns and looks in her general direction, before smiling reassuringly and replying “me too”.

After that the duo are inseparable, training whenever they can get away with it on rooftops and in graveyards. The other orphans don’t speak to Matt, because he’s blind, and Elektra immediately establishes herself as someone too dangerous to talk to, they don’t mind the isolation, they have each other and while the nuns don’t necessarily approve of their friendship it’s so nice to see that poor Murdock boy looking so happy that they just can’t separate them it’d be too cruel.

She quickly learns that training and working under Matt is much different to Stick which is something obvious from early on, despite sharing the same abilities and disabilities the two are as alike as oil and water. Matt is honest, he’s fair, he doesn’t approve of killing and holds her back when necessary instead of letting her loose, he sees her not for the weapon she is but as a person, an equal. Its……..nice. of course she still knows that he’s wrong. That she’s a monster who should stay in the shadows, an assassin of the night, dangerous. But it doesn’t hurt to play along and if she briefly forgets every now and then, if she begins to feel normal, that’s her business.

 

Yes, she thinks on her twelfth birthday, looking down at a sleeping Matt Murdock, who spent the day doing whatever she wanted without complaint as a birthday treat, she can see why Stick has a soft spot for the boy who looks at her like she holds the stars. She understands.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a WIP au that just came to me recently but I think I'll be writing more of it soon. Matt's two years older than Elektra here, so he's about thirteen.
> 
> yeah this is short I'm sorry but I've been on hiatus for like a year I didn't want to push it too much.


End file.
